Oofuri CRACK Drama!
by The Pretty Libra
Summary: CHAPTER 13-16 is here. Series of SHORT chapters on Nishiura and their love lifes; basically, diary pages and relationship stories of yaoi and finally, hetero pairings. warning:breaks fourth wall
1. Diary Page 1:Sakaeguchi's Hot Love Story

Dear Diary,

So there I was riding my tricycle to Nishura's baseball field. It was a sunny-ass day and I was ready to hit somebody's balls-I mean baseballs.

My name is the magnificent Sakaeguchi and hopefully I spelled my name right because I don't know. I had trouble pronouncing it when I started watching the series, Ooky Booky Furikabooky.

Anyways, this is my first diary page and I like talking about myself. In fact I'll tell you about myself, right now, as I speak.

Lemme see, I like thinking about hot girls, I am the friendliest cutey pie of the team, and I am as cute as a button and this page is about me getting the girl. And she's hot too. Just don't take her from me. Cuz, I think I like her. I think…Hell yah, I like her.

Anywho, I walked to the dugout because I saw Mihashi and I was just thinking about how hot his cousin Ruri is. She was fricken hot and I saw her at the game against Tosei. Note to self: she had a skirt on and I liked it.

Speak of the devil, Ruri came out of nowhere saying she wanted to cheer for us in our practice so I'm like 'yeah sure why not you fricken piece of hotness.' Gah I wanna melt.

So I decided to get the girl, pull her close, and smash my soft lips against hers because I was extremely attracted to her delicate awesomeness. Then, BAM, I accidentally broke her tooth because the kiss was so forceful and flipping hard and she fainted and was rushed to the dentist because…it was toothy-related…and yah.

Anyways, I was so freaked out for her that I accompanied her. And note to self: she had another skirt on that day which made me happy. She had the smoothest legs ever excluding that red thing-oh that was the blood that dripped from her mouth-oopsie. Anyways, she was basically perfect-and holy crap, I said as I stared at the chick at the front desk. She was hot too and I like her. So I decided to hit on her and we hit it off quite well. I got the girl! The End.

Love, Sakaeguchi-guchi-guchi-goo 3


	2. Kanou & Ruri: Rebound

The thwack of the hard ball hitting the catcher's mitt had marked the end of the game. Mihoshi's ace pitcher, Shuugo Kanou has once again won another baseball game.

So then the team headed to the dug out to change and pack their things when suddenly everyone noticed their ace rushing to his belongings like an insecure child. They spotted Kanou abruptly take out his cell phone and wait impatiently for it to turn on.

"Yo, Kanou! Nice-pitching, man!" Hatake shouted out from behind.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Tha— Aww…crap! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge!" Kanou cursed.

"Whoa…language, dude." Said Miyagawa.

"Shut up! Fudge isn't a curse. It's yummy, you ass! But asses wouldn't understand that would they?" Kanou said harshly.

"Now what in the world is goin' on here?" Oda yelled.

"I-It's my girlfriend! She's angry at me now. I have this harsh text and I forgot I was supposed to have this date with her and cheer her up and all. _Man,_ girls are emotional!"

"Ahh...I remembered mah first girl…" Oda spoke as he began to look into the lovely sky. Suddenly, a freaking sweet, reminiscent smile began to spread across his handsome face as he was becoming overwhelmed with deep nostalgia.

"Oda?" Kanou yelled. "Odaaaa…HEY! ODA! That GIRLLL? Hello?" Kanou waved at the taller dude's face but the only thing notable that happened was the shedded tear slowly running down Oda's right cheek. All of Mihoshi blankly stared at him wondering if he was okay.

*cough*"PITIFUL!"*cough*

"Okay! I'm late you guys. You people did awesome today! Bye you guys! Bye!" Kanou yelled as he was ridiculously flailing his arms, trying to hail a taxi.

**At some diner…**

*Sob* "What the fricken' hell took you so long, you bastard?" Ruri cried out to Kanou.

"You're the worst rebound ever!" Ruri cried aloud.

"Y-yah I know! But I had a game! And I-I forgot we went into extra innings!" Kanou explained.

"Shuddup and buy me fo-fo-fooood. Wahahaha!" Ruri's face digged into her already wet hands.

"Um…yeah." Kanou replied. "Excuse me? Waitress!"

"Holy crap, Shuu, you're eyeing the waitress! Worst. Rebound. Everrrr! Wahaha!" Ruri cried out again.

"Damn it, Ruri! I'm calling for foo-"

"STOP _yelling_ at me, you ba-ba-bastard! Wahaha..."

Yes. This is Oofuri Drama for you.

After Sakaeguchi and Ruri had it, the pervy second baseman of Nishiura ditched her for some hot chick he saw at the dentist office and Kanou, Ruri Mihashi's childhood friend, was her rebound. But Kanou had always had a big crush on her, that he'd do anything for her. Yes, indeed, he would. He's that much of a nice guy. He didn't mind the rebound label as much as long as he'd be by her side.

Dear Reader, I can't write for my life so I boost confidence with random crack so sorry if you object whatever I'm posting! lol but I was so flattered when some1 added this 2 their favorites so ty, whoever u are! Btw…reviews very appreciated…plz write some more, you guys… :p


	3. Diary Page 2:Mizutani Talks Freckles

Dear Diary,

Yeah, that's right! I keep a diary for feelings! Because men have feelings…a-and my mom told me too, so here it goes. Umm…I'm Fumiki Mizutani. You better know me as that strawberry blonde left fielder. And I like watching TV and itching my butt. But I wash my hands so that's good. Oh and it's not like I itch it bare but like with fabric touching my ski- um anyways baseball is fun. Um…that's my autobiography, I think. Oh. And I'm a goofy character. But I bet you know that.

So practice kind of scared me today because it was different. I'd have to say Izumi's my best friend on the team. He's the freckled kid who over-tickles me in the second season. Yeah, that guy! Well we bond, even outside of class. But anyways, during practice, he kept giving me nervous glances. I think he didn't want me to notice but I just did and it was awkward. Um…I…and then he kept telling me I looked tense and that he should tickle me but I kept insisting a no because I feel tense during games, not practice. But he kept nonchalantly insisting like I had a problem and I got uncharacteristically offended because I wasn't tense at all.

But, I don't know, man. Something's up with the guy. Between the two of us, I'm always the one seen as a child and he's like the cooler, smart guy or something. I think Izumi thinks he's better than me. Well he is…but it really hurt. Because I think he was underestimating me today by stating I'm always awkwardly tense even at practice. How dare thee! : (

I think I should have a talk with that guy. Uhh…but I don't know. I might sound stupid to him and I don't want to pick a fight. But he really seemed different yesterday. Huh… Well, yeah. That's my first diary page ever. Phew, that was hard. I never wrote about my day before. Bye you guys! Thanks for reading...even though diaries are personal, I can't help but love my fans! ;P

Love, Crap Left 3 :D


	4. Mizutani & Izumi: Forget the Manager

After he wiped the glistening sweat off his forehead in the dugout, he quickly chugged a little water from his bottle, took a deep breath, and confronted Izumi.

"I-Izumi!" Mizutani called out.

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" the big-eyed boy wondered.

"Um…listen…about yesterday…"

"Huh? What? Oh…um yeah…you really looked tightened up in the…body…or head. D-did you see the nurse? You looked like you didn't feel well." Izumi hesitantly replied.

"No! Izumi! Stop asking awkward questions!"

"Dude, chill. It's me being concerned."

"Yeah. But it's awkward. Yesterday…I felt the same way I always do! I wasn't sickly at all. I'm so confused…" the red head implied.

"Mizutani…t-there's no need to lie. Why are you yelling?"

"Dude, stop being weird and tell me. You're not understanding me!"

"Hah? No. I really think you should see a nurse. Like even now; you're definitely all tense right now."

"Ahh! I wanna' bash your friggin' head against something hard! You're difficult!" Mizutani yelled at the kid.

Only his yell was so embarrassingly loud that everyone in the flipping dugout turned speechlessly to him. Poor Mizutani felt like he was being viewed as a bully. Until, suddenly Izumi pulled Mizutani to the showers alone and told him to shush.

"Listen, Mizutani." Izumi started.

""I-Izumi. I'm sorry! I didn't mean tha—"

"I love you." Izumi cut the left fielder off. And what happened next was, the freckled boy placed his tense hands on the taller boy's shoulders and turned his head down to his feet. "Um…ahh…I love you, you're awesome, you're funny, and I think your stupid hair is kind of cute. Like…kind of. Or r-really."

"D-dude…you…no. Stop it, man. In chapter 60 I could of sworn you said you enjoyed doing it to a girl against a window in a high-rise hotel and—"

"Wait? What the fudge? You can't know that. That thought was in a cloudy thought bubble, not a quote bubble. I never _said_ that, I just_ thought_ it…now stop reading my thoughts! You're making me blush…"

"Wha-! Making you blush? FYI, chapter 60 is open to anybody to read online and I don't like misreading things or skipping them…point is, that chapter was talking about sexual fantasies on girls! Dude, I'm not a chick!"

"Y-yeah…I…I am straight. I fantasize about girls! The hot ones are hot, right? But putting aside genders…I love _you_. Just you. I-I don't know how it happened but that's just how it is. I don't know. Maybe I'm bisexual? But…I mean…I love you and I know that's for sure. It's been like that for awhile but…I was scared to say so. I mean…I'm no girl burglar…Heh."

Izumi continuously stared at the tiled floors of the shower room with his grip still on Mizutani's shoulders. As crap left tried to stoop low to look at the center fielder's face, he saw tears fall on the floor and felt the grasp on his shoulders loosen. He then heard the soft sobbing coming out of Izumi's gritted teeth.

"Aw…crap. Um…Izumi. I like you too. But…I like…Sh-Shino'oka. T-the ma-manager. Like…like-like her. Um...I'm sorry. But I still want to be friends. I do-"

"No duh, man!" the boy finally looked up to Mizutani and pushed himself off of his crush and wiped his tears away. "Tch. I know…you like her. B-but everyone knows she likes Abe. So, no! Just forget about her. Why can't you like someone on your team like someone you hang out with more and know mor-?"

"Because I'm not gay!" Mizutani yelled.

…Then things went silent.

The red head began to shed a few tears, seeing that he hurt Izumi even more but all Izumi did was regret what he just said because he knew it sounded ridiculous.

He turned his head away.

"Umm…yah! Let's just be friends. Friends are good." Izumi yelled back, with a forced smile. "Now, c'mon, you dumbass. Everyone's worried."

"Huh? Wait. Wha? Izumi! Look at us! Our wet cheeks make us look like emotional chicks that broke a nail!"

"Then wipe it. Like…your cheeks. Well, I'm going. See you tomorrow!"

"Wait! Izumi!"

Izumi had left Mizutani alone in the dark showers and headed for his bag. Mizutani had stayed there, expressionless, waiting for the team to leave. And when he heard nobody, he finally peeped out to grab his things only to find out he wasn't completely alone.

"Yeah! I can make good protein shakes! That's a good idea, actually!"

"Great. Thanks."

'It was Abe and Shino'oka.' Mizutani thought to himself.

Dear Reader, um…wow. I was supposed to write a little more crack but I got carried away. I can't believe I added crying to this…Eh…I guess we might see insane breaking of the fourth wall crack along with drama. Meh…_drama._


	5. Diary Page 3:Mihashi Likes Tumblring

Dear Diary,

It's Ren. And I'm scared.

My cousin, Ruri's been a complete mess lately. She and Kanou are actually getting it on in my bedroom… U-um…I didn't encourage it. I was just kicked out. Their place is full but my mom's not home so I was kind of bossed around and all and now I'm sitting in the kitchen writing away.

It's my first diary page and I-I don't know what to write. I guess I should start with who I am. I'm the prettyfull ace of Nishiura. My catcher is Abe and he's awesome. I always learn a lot from him. Umm…I have a cute froggy face. That's something I'd like people to know. It's kind of awkward looking, but you gotta' admit my weird smile can be kinda' cute. I'm like a frog prince, kind of. And Abe's like…a knight in black armor. Yeah…we're an _enchanting_ battery.

Actually, since Coach tells me to pitch less and reserve energy, I can't tell you how many flipping times I've been newly spending my time on Tumblr. I…I think I'm addicted to it. So many fans love Abe and I together. I wonder if I should show Abe all the things fans post about us…that way…maybe we'll grow stronger as a battery; like we're destined to cherish our time together on the field. I really want it to happen! Abe's important to me and I want him to know how much people love us together!

So…enough on my bio. I should probably tell you how life is. My mom tells me I should write about myself this way and pass it to my future kids. Well…I-I went to the vending machine today…I payed for chips…b-but it got stuck and it was embarrassing. Um…I don't remember what happened really. But I think Tajima cheered me up with porn magazines…and nurse cosplay.

Like…_girls _dressed in nurse cosplay…_not_ Tajima.

Um…I'm listening to the smooth jazz version of that Nyan Cat on YouTube. It's really nice. I think it's my theme song. It really speaks to me and all. Aaand then I searched up this scene in the movie, The Social Network about Facebook and I started memorizing some of Zuckerberg's lines. I-I feel so smart talking as fast as he is. It really boosts up my spirits. Hehe!

Um…I'm bored of writing. And I really can't focus anyways. I keep hearing uncomfortable noises from upstairs. I look up to Kanou…but…he doesn't really stand out to me much anymore. I think Ruri forced him into…yeah…she's depressed. I'll never find out why though…

I think I'm going to search up more tumblr fan art of me and Abe. Yeah…and I'll bookmark the best pictures and show them to Abe. He'll be so proud! He'll wanna' catch good and maybe we'll both be devoted to not getting injured even more by seeing how much fun we have together even though this is just f-fan art. Ehm…just wish me good luck, okay?

Love, Prince Ren! ~*~*


	6. Tajima & Tomoi: Shake Your Pompoms

At the tap of his spikes touching home plate, the crowd couldn't help but proudly chant "TA-JI-MA" to the whole wide world.

"Tajima, you rock!"

"Nice, swing, man! Nice swing!"

"Dude, you won the game by finally hitting a homer!"

Tajima was showered with a countless amount of compliments. With a small build, Nishiura's clean-up hitter was never capable of hitting it that hard like a slugger until today's game. Boy, it was fricken' awesome.

**From the stands**

Nishiura's only two cheerleader chicks were as pale as ghosts.

"Ta-Tajima…be-became a sl-slugger!" stuttered the skinny, dark-haired one.

"…"

But the short, blonde one was speechless. She knew she had told her friend, Ogawa that once Tajima somehow became a home-run hitter, that she'd finally make a move on him. Only, our blonde little critter, Tomoi only said that because of Tajima's small build, that he'd never be able to pull such a miracle as to hitting it to score three runs within one inning ever. Tomoi thought it was good enough that she'd just admire him afar and that's it.

"Um…O-Ogawa, I didn't mean it when I sai-"

"Too late, bitch. You're flirting with him or else! You said what you said. No lady should lie, right? And we are cheerleaders! It's only normal for us to be well acquainted with the team, right? Right?" Ogawa repeated.

If you watched the second season, ladies and gentlemen, you'd know these cheerleading girls are quite the ditzy kind. They get easily over excited for crap. But, hey guess what? They deserve love too! This is the very first fan fiction with Ogawa and Tomoi being credited! So let's hook them up, eh? : P

"Well…here it goes!" Ogawa said, pulling out a small bottle of purple fluid. "Open up!"

"Ogawa…what the heck is that?" Tomoi said, eyeing her friend, suspiciously.

"It's a potion I made that'll get you in the mood for boys!" Ogawa replied with a cheeky smile.

"Wha-?"

Before, Tomoi could resist, Ogawa had stuffed the whole bottle down Tomoi's throat.

"That should do it!" said the dark-haired one.

**Back at Nishiura's dugout**

"Ahh! That game was freaking awesome!" yelled Tajima. "I actually hit a 3-pointer! I'm so cool! Now we should all celebrate with horny magazines at Mihashi's place!" the kid proudly announced.

"You flipping butt-hole. Don't yell that out so loud!" said captain Hanai.

"Actually, that sounds great! Let's do it!" Izumi suggested.

Only the freckled boy felt a little awkward, being that Mizutani made a surprised, wondrous face at him from behind. 'I-Izumi…' the red-head thought to himself in concern.

Then two girls approached the baseball team. It was the cheer chicks, of course.

"Hey Tajima! Can we chat?" Tomoi confidently called out. But the whole team was shocked since they never really talk to the girls. What could the little blonde girl want from their perverted third baseman?

"Sure thing! Tomoi, right?" Tajima asked.

"That's right, cutie! So can we have a sec or what?"

"Sure! Yeah! Let's have a BUNCH of secs!" Tajima proudly said.

"Ta-Tajima!" Hanai called out… 'That…sounded so wrong…'

"Uh…" Tajima spoke, realizing his mistake! "Uh…sorry! I meant like...seconds...N-not sex or anything. Sorry about that!"

"Holy crap…" Sakaeguchi whispered.

"Tajima is…like…fricken' nervous or something." Suyama added.

"Haha! You're funny! C'mon! Let's chat alone!" the girl said.

"Wow…" Mihashi said. "Tajima's incredible."

"Oh…my god…" Hanai said, watching the two tiny kids walk out of the dugout together. "This is so something that'd never happen in the actual manga."

Then it was our suddenly sassy cheerleader and our freckled, hyper clean-up alone together out on the field. The rest of the team stared endlessly at the couple, almost hoping something unbelievable to happen.

"I never thought someone would fall for Tajima being he's such a laugh-out-loud porn reader." Izumi stated.

"Says, Mr. High-rise hotel guy. You're a perv, too." Said Hanai.

"Wha-? Oh my flipping God! What's up with people reading my thought bubble?" Izumi cried out, embarrassingly.

"Like I said, man." Mizutani butted in. "Chapter 60 is open for anybody!"

But Izumi replied with a flat out, monotone, "yeah" which scared Mizutani.

'I wonder if Izumi still hates me…' he thought.

'Great…at least I'm making him feel bad…*sigh* I'm terrible.' Izumi said silently.

"Hey, Mihashi!" Abe called out. "You mentioned something about what you saw on Tumblr the other day?"

Mihashi got startled but before he could reply, the team yelled in surprise as they saw Tomoi wrap her arms around Tajima's neck, came closer, and nibbled on his nose.

"Holy Fu—beeeeep!" they all said in unison.

"Holy shiz! Th-they-…" but before Sakaeguchi could continue, he fainted in Suyama's arms. Then Izumi tripped. Mizutani's eyes were blinded. Hanai lost his voice. Oki hit his head on some unidentified brick wall. Nishihiro soaked his pants. And Mihashi was so flabbergasted; he jumped into Abe's arms resulting to the catcher awkwardly carrying his pitcher, bridal-style.

"Wow…uhh…" Tajima said shyly. "You're cute…but."

"But?" Tomoi sharply questioned.

"Heh. But nothing. I'm guessing that was a congratulations gift for winning the game, huh?"

"Well that depends on you. I mean if you _really_ wanna stop there…" Tomoi flirtatiously whispered, tracing her finger on Tajima's chest and down."

"L-LET'S GO OUT SOMETIME! O-OKAYYY?" Tajima blurted out, blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Haha! Yeah! Sure!"

As the Nishiura boys glued their eyes on the couple, Tomoi briefly lifted her skirt up to reach for her pen tucked under the strap of her thong and began to write her number on Tajima.

"Whoa…t-that was HOT." Tajima cried out with steam lines literally rushing out of his ears.

Then the day ended there and Nishiura still couldn't get what was going on.

"Re-reality…just broke in half." Sakaeguchi cried out with his knees on the floor.

"I don't know how to view life anymore." Izumi said, sighing.

"Guys…it's been _hours_ since practice ended. Let's pick up our jaws and go home already…" Hanai finally said, scratching his bald head.

Dear Reader, yes. Even I am shocked. But I really wanted to write some hetero pairing going on. But this is Oofuri Drama we're talking about. I'll write some yaoi pairings too obviously because drama is life and relationships of all kinds are goddamn normal! Oh my god, I had fun writing this crap. Lololol!


	7. Diary Page 4:Kanou Speaks Twister

Dear Diary,

Hi! It's Shuugo Kanou here. And I know I haven't written to you in ages but I'd like to update you on life. It's Ruri. She's sweet and kind and supportive but she's been a real pain recently. She sure likes stabbing me with words. And I was so _not_ eyeing that waitress, dammit!

The waitress was like…freakin' 50-years old. I'm gonna' find this Sakaeguchi kid and seriously sock him. He's messing with…then again. I didn't expect Ruri to be so fragile. A-And maybe I should thank him for Ruri finally relying on me to cheer her up.

But I'm gonna' jump here. Yesterday night was kind of awesome. Listen, I'm still a gentleman, so please, Kanou fans…continue to love me…but I lost my virginity with Ruri-Chan last night. Oh damn…I can't believe I wrote that. What happens if mom finds this? Or even Ren…nah…not Ren. But anyways…I never 'pervertedly' thought about Ruri that way…but last night was so…beautiful. We were having fun…but um…let me not poison your mind. Because…I really don't know how old you really are, anonymous reader.

Anyways…I wanna' stick by her side as much as possible. After last night, she's been more airy and breezy and easy-going. It's a good thing I didn't wimp out too much last night when she rushed me to Ren's roo-…Oh my god…I can't believe we kicked out poor Ren out.

Well…he's…a teenager, right? He'll live. We're not that innocent anyways. I mean we don't do just baseball, you anonymous viewers! We do other stuff…like play Robot Unicorn. Lemme see…we Google our names, we eat, sleep, and poop. We even suffer from body heat when we play Twister together. Like…I played it with my team and DAMN, it's so freaking hard to get Oda in the game without him fudging up everyone else's stance.

And as for Hatake…ooh Hatake…Lose some weight! I mean you're pretty toned and all. And you look great with gear. But you're not exactly the hottest so it's got to be the fat getting in your way of life! And MY life too, dammit! I had my left foot on green! Don't fudge things up by sitting on it! Umm…yeah…the end. Sorry again, Diary for leaving you dusty for a time period.

Love, Forker-Man!


	8. Mihashi & Abe:'Friendlyness' is Sexiness

It was a sunny morning and Nishiura's manager had made protein shakes from different fruits Abe's mother had bought for the team. She placed rows of colorful cups on the table and the team couldn't help but drool over them from a pitiful distance.

"Ahh…I want them so bad!" Tajima chanted.

"Yeah, try not to crap yourself, dude. (XD) "Said Hanai. "We just got to wait for Mihashi to show up for practice, and then we can all have a cup."

"That's weird." Oki stated. "Isn't Mihashi usually one of the earliest ones here?"

Gladly before anybody could respond, the little, scrawny ace pitcher of Nishiura had arrived. But nobody greeted him a good morning. They all suspiciously eyed the open laptop he had brought with him.

"Um, Mihashi?" Sakaeguchi asked. "What's with the laptop?"

"Huh? O-Oh! You mean the laptop? Uh…I have something I want to show…Abe." The boy stuttered with a creepy, red face.

So everybody huddled in the dugout; laptop placed on the bench with Mihashi kneeling in front of it and everybody curiously behind him.

He clicked a 'favorites' tab and waited for the page to load. Ding! It was an Oofuri Tumblr. Mihashi kept scrolling slowly down the page for the team to see several fan arts of him and Abe being together.

"We-we're…friendly…here…Me and Abe." Mihashi had proudly whispered.

"Mi-Mihashi…eh…" Sakae said, scared to death.

"Dude…"

"Oh my…god…"

"Mihashi…what's the meaning of this?" asked Hanai.

"I-If I show these to Abe, he'll be more motivated to practice harder with me. We'll be inseparable!" Mihashi happily cheered.

"Dude…" Izumi said, turning away from the screen. "Abe…d-doesn't want to see… porn on you two…even if it is fake."

"B-But? No! Not porn! It's 'friendlyness,' and it won't be fake for long!" the poor, misunderstood ace repeated. "Look how many people like seeing us together as a battery!"

"More like as _porn_ stars!" Tajima said excitedly. "Mihashi! This won't motivate you guys. You guys are close as you can get already! Let's _not_ show Abe!"

"Show me what?" a voice said behind.

'Oh fudge, it's Abe…' the whole team thought in unison.

Everyone scurried away like little girls and it was just Mihashi and Abe.

"A-Abe! I want you to see something!" Mihashi yelled out.

"Yeah, sur-…wha-what is that?" Abe questioned, pointing at the screen.

"I-It's me and you…_us_…" Mihashi replied, innocently.

Suddenly, Abe's eyes began to bulge out of terror. He didn't know whether to be pissed at Mihashi…or scared of him.

On the screen was a bunch of fluffy to naughty photos of the two: Abe hugging Mihashi, petting Mihashi, pecking him on the cheeks. Then as Mihashi began to scroll down some more, the screen displayed pictures of Mihashi straddling his catcher, passionately kissing him, and more pictures.

"Dude…" Abe said in fear. "…WHY?"

"Abe, we're a perfect battery! People all over the world say we're meant to be and I just want to let you know that…we should strengthen our friendship." Mihashi shouted out in confidence.

"_Friendship_? Dude, look at all that! Mihashi, this is really unlike you. I-I think…you should go home and rest…forget about pr-practice." Abe said. 'What is going on here? This is just as crazy as Tajima getting a girlfriend…' he thought to himself.

"I know it's not like me… but I want it to be. If that's how everybody thinks it should be, I say so too…because we are freaking ass happy!" Mihashi spilled in confidence.

"Ahh! I hear profanity coming out of Mihashi's mo-mo-mou—" but before Sakaeguchi could continue the rest of what he said, he again, fainted in Suyama's arms.

"Look, Abe. I've changed. I've changed a long time ago but I'm coming out right here right now so bring it on, baby!" Mihashi yelled.

Then at the startle of Mihashi flirtatiously calling Abe, 'baby', Nishihiro began to crap himself…and yes, it showed through…

"Mihashi…you're confused. A-And the internet can do that to people. Just shut it off, please." Abe demanded, impatiently.

"Call me Ren." He said, seductively.

"Goddammit!" Abe yelled back.

"AHH! This is getting to be an alternate universe!" Mizutani whined. "Make it sto-o-o-p!"

"Nah, it's more like _crack_." Tajima stated.

"I thought crack was much more unrealistic than this." Hanai exclaimed.

"Ah, c'mon, Hanai. This _is_ over unrealistic. Nishihiro just shitted himself, _bad_." Izumi said.

Then it was it. Something the majority of lame-ass Oofuri fans wanted: _Abe-friggin-Miha_

Before Abe can turn his back on his pitcher, Mihashi forcefully turned his shoulder so that he would face him completely. With terrified eyes, Abe tried to back away but only to be overcome by Mihashi's unusual strong hands, grabbing Abe's so he wouldn't push him away.

"Are they gonna' fight?" Mizutani silently asked.

"NO!" Izumi harshly whispered back. "The hell does it _look_ like, man?"

"Then it came clear to the Nishiura boys that their ace pitcher was trying to vigorously show affection. By the way the pitcher and the catcher's lips came into contact, was just proof it wasn't a fight, though a struggle on the other's half."

"Oki?" someone asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you _really_ just narrate that?"

"Um…yeah."

"…"

"I like yaoi…"

Mihashi's mouth hungrily devoured Abe's, disallowing his catcher to breathe. Abe was then pushed to the ground of the dugout as Mihashi released himself from his face.

With one hand pinning Abe's above his head, his free hand began to impatiently rip off Abe's practice uniform. As the harsh popping of the buttons send them flying, Izumi began to repeatedly bang his head against the lockers and Mizutani's eyes wouldn't stop awkwardly twitching.

"Y-You guys aren't even helping me!" Abe furiously began to yell at them.

"Haha! Hey Abe, you sure you _want_ help?" Tajima pointed and laughed hysterically.

"Mi-Mihashi!" Hanai stepped in. "I think you should stop it, right now!"

Then, a dark aura began to rise up from Mihashi's body as he began to rise from the floor. He slowly turned half his head around and opened his soft lips, mysteriously. At the corner of his eye, he glared at the team.

"Is Hanai telling me to stop?" the boy said in two voices, one regular, one evil.

"Um-um-um…carry on Mihashi! Bye, Abe! Have fun!" Hanai called back as the rest of the Nishiura team left the dugout…except the still-fainted Sakaeguchi, placed on the bench adjacent from Abe and Mihashi.

"Hey, whoa! Worst. Team. Everrrr!" Abe screamed as loud as he could.

But before he could get up for help, Mihashi moved on top of him and covered his mouth with his own. As the two wet mouths were heating up, Mihashi secured Abe's hands over his head again, this time, with a tighter grip, soon later, to leave a mark. The catcher began to struggle even more but the more he did, the more tiring he got, as Mihashi's passionate kisses grew stronger and Abe had realized he is the hopeless uke, and not the fricken' seme…Oh, you _poor_ little bastard!

Shortly after, Mihashi finally let Abe breath.

"Dude, you're _crazy_!"

"And _you're_ sexy!"

"And you're _dead_!" a female voice called from behind.

Suddenly-BONK!

Mihashi has been smacked on the head with a frying pan by non other than our precious manager, Chiyo Shino'oka.

Mihashi's head quickly grew one of those big, retarded anime bumps on his head, grew squiggly dizzy eyes, drooled from his mouth, and laid there beside Abe, unconscious.

"A-Abe. Are you okay?" the manager questioned in worry.

"Shino'oka…geez. I thought I was alone." Abe said in relief.

"Are…you hurt?"

"Nah…just terrified…where the fudge is the coach for crying out loud?" Abe began to grow furious. He then stared at the crazed Mihashi and decided to handle things maturely. "Um…we'll…call Shiga to call his parents and get him home…and I'm gonna' take a walk…a long one."

Then Sakaeguchi woke up, looked at a dead-looking Mihashi on the floor, and fainted again.

"Hey, thanks…but you should probably tell no one that you hit him with a pan…like on purpose." Abe said, looking down at the girl.

"You won't tell?"

"Heh. Why would I? You just saved me. Thanks a lot." He said, giving a crooked smile, which by the way was hot.

"Mihashi's confused. Not confused like by sexuality…but just…yah I've been on Tumblr before…but like…not like that…but." Shino'oka began to stutter immensely as Abe just awkwardly stared at her.

"Don't worry. This chapter won't change the way I'll treat him. He's still our ace pitcher…but it will change the way I view life…" 'I think my innocence was just ripped out.'

Worried, that she might be too worried for the pain she caused on Mihashi, Abe placed his warm hand on her shoulder and told her not to be scared. The precious manager than looked up and they stared romantically into each other's eyes.

Sakaeguchi then woke up again, and began to cry out, "Wait…no. This show doesn't have het fans! Stop it, you two! Stop it no—" then he fainted again, but slipped off the bench and onto the ground.

Dear Reader, I just thought I should let you know, I'm not a thick fan of yaoi…yuri…hentai…het…and whatever Japanese terms are out there but yes, this chapter was new to me. I don't write this kind of stuff but maybe I should. And btw, not bashing yaoi at the end. I just wanted it all to end differently! K? XD And Mihashi was just a little crazy, but fear not, he is still the cute pitcher we know… :X


	9. Diary Page 5:Ogawa Makes Potions

Dear Diary,

It's me, Mia Ogawa, the dark haired cheer chick. Um…I guess to begin my first diary page, I'd have to say that I'm insecure and…I just discovered I might be the jealous type.

I'm happy for Tomoi being with Tajima and all. But I'm also a little jealous. I mean, where the hell is my guy, huh? I want a boy who will love me and hold my cold, cold, cold, cold, hand. Yeah, I'm that desperate. I mean I'm not desperate, but I am romantic. But that's probably because I'm a girl or something. Yeah, there's not that much chicks on Oofuri, so of course Shino'oka probably has some love interest too.

Now most of you probably know nothing about me. So I'm gonna try expressing myself as much as I can. Okay…I'm on the dance club with Tomoi. We both love hip hop but she likes dancing jazz while I take interest into break dancing. And I'm not suddenly sexy Tomoi who tucks in a freaking pen in her thong strap. -_-;

Though, it was my fault for giving her that purple potion. I'm into science too. _Mad_ science. If you really wanna' know the truth, it's like a drug. More like is. I've given a whole bunch to Tomoi to boost up her confidence. But it's turned her to maximum flirtatious. Maybe I should use it too… I wonder if the side affects are awkward. Tomoi's actually my experiment. Haha. Guess I'm not so sweet after all, huh. I only have like three more. I had four but I think I left one in the dugout… I wonder who's the bastard who flipping took it.

Love, the single Cheer chick ,


	10. Sakae & Ruri:My Sweet Tooth Got Sweeter

Her finger tapped constantly on the desk as she waited for the man in front of her to finish business with her. He asked her multiple of questions pertaining to what times are available for his daughter's dentist appointment for the weekend. And then at the _last_ question, her finger tapped on the desk even _quicker_ with more impatience as she was waiting for the next guy behind him talk to her.

That _next_ guy…was her boyfriend: _Yuuto Sakaeguchi_.

"Thanks! Have a good day!" the man in front of her said as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Yuuto! Finally!" the young girl at the desk said.

"Hey, Ayame! You called me?" the boy said in wonder. "Why call me during your work? Are we gonna' be doing something horny during your downtime? Sweet!"

"Um…no, Sakae. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I should be saying sorry for bringing it up! But you know how horniness is happine-"

"No! Don't say that. You're a really sweet guy, Sakae. And I always have fun with you. It's just that…But…"

"Huh? What's…'but'?" he asked in fear.

Right at the end of the question, the second baseman's right hand slowly reached up to the collar of his shirt and tugged on it, as he began to sweat a bit behind his neck.

"Huh?" the girl asked. "Dude…a butt…is an _ass_…"

"What the-? …No! I wasn't asking what a _butt_ is. I know where crap comes out of! I was asking why…you're talking like that… What is… 'but'? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yuuto, I'm breaking up with you. You're cute and all… but I just got back together with my ex-boyfriend. You were…just a rebound. I thought you knew that."

"What the-? NO, _actually_…I _didn't_ know that….dude…you're hurting me…right here." The boy said, as he innocently pointed to his chest.

"Hey…Sakae…stop. You're embarrassing me…"

"Huh? Embarrassment? You're the one dumping me in a dentist office!"

"It's not like anyone from your baseball team is here."

Then a voice from another room called out.

"Takaya Abe? Yeah, you're next! The dentist'll see you!"

Then Sakaeguchi turned around.

"What the hell? Abe?"

"Oh hey." The catcher responded.

"What do you mean, 'oh hey?' Why are you here?...witnessing my break-up?"

"Hey! I have teeth too! Wait…you guys are breaking up?...Harsh… Okay. See ya at practice afternoon!" Abe said, as he entered the dentist room.

"Hey! Don't talk to me casually!" he said, raising a shaking fist. "I'm still angry at you for making me faint for three different reasons!"

Then Yuuto in tears turned his attention to the dentist chick at the desk.

"Th-There so _is_ a teammate here!" *sob*

"…Goodbye, Yuuto…" the girl heartlessly said.

It was then, the end of Sakaeguchi's hot love story. He had gotten the girl, then lost her. He turned to the exit, slowly walked down the stairs and thought to himself, 'That…bitch…I hate the dentists' anyways. I gotta a craving for better things…something sweeter…like ice cream. Yeah..and then I'll burn her picture while I'm at it!'

*Sigh*

'I need to get another girlfriend to fool around with. To be dirty with…to dream about…but this time…I won't let her go. I'll be nice to her so she won't ditch me for some other guy. I'll be nicer to girls…_nicer_…to _all_ that I see. Unlike how that _girl_ treated _me_.'

As he was walking to Nishiura's field he bumped into a certain couple: Kanou and Ruri. They were heavenly chatting to each other; fingers entwined…shoulders touching, side-by-side.

'Ruri…Mihashi's hot cousin. I remember her… I wonder what happened to us. She looks so cute. And she's got those pretty looking legs. Heh. And that boy…it's Shuugo Kanou, the ace pitcher for Mihoshi. They're…together? Right when I get dumped, happy couples are everywhere to haunt me, huh?'

Then, the couple acknowledged Sakaeguchi.

"Uh…Oh…Hi." Kanou said in total awkwardness.

"R-Ruri…it's been awhile." He replied, completely ignoring Kanou.

Right at the moment, she stared into Sakaeguchi's teary eyes; she abruptly released herself from Kanou's grip and walked forward to the troubled other.

Dear Reader, yes that is a cliffhanger. But I think it's crappy one. Well whatever. I just want to jump to the next couple. Can you guess who it is? It might upset the fans because I'm in the mood to make it really sweet, even if I'm not a big fan of the couple I'm gonna' do next…or any couple. I just like writing crack romance, you know? ;P


	11. Diary Page 6:Tajima Chooses Abstinence

Dear Diary,

Hi Diary! It's Yuuchirou Tajima and I've got some things I wanna' say to you! Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to youuu! Hehe…Make my day, _punk_! Or…or…what are _youuu_ looking at? Hahahaha! I didn't know it was so fun to keep a diary! I'm sorry for ditching you, Mr. Diary! But you're the only dude who doesn't ridicule my need for sexy talk so why not give you another try?

Anyways, if you don't remember me, I'm Tajima and I bat clean-up! I'm in high school now and yet I'm still short! But as long as I have these rocket launchers and a girl by my side, I'm unstoppable. Oh yeah! I just got a girlfriend! Did you know that? She's way cute too and she wears _thongs_!

Man, she's _so_ hot! I get hungry just thinking about it. Oh yeah! I like food too, just saying. Um…lemme' see. There's something I've been meaning to get off my chest actually…Diary?...What it be bad…if I don't have sex with her?

She seems the type to wanna' get it on already and everyone sees me as the type to get it on right away too. But I'm tired of people viewing me that way and I don't wanna' always be viewed as the guy who really wants to air out his front for a girl! Man, life's hard!

I really don't want to do it with her. She's been giving me hints that she wants to get in it right away! And I don't wanna' say no to her or I might lose her. Maybe that's the kind of chicks I attract. Of course a pervert like me would attract another pervert. Lame…I'm not always like that! I'm serious! I have a heart and I choose abstinence! But what do I say if she thinks I'm rejecting her? Women are difficult and I'd say hotness makes up for it. But I should really focus on baseball now! I don't wanna' think about it now. At least…not too much. Kay! Bye, Diary!

Love, Taji the Tiger! IIIIt's _great_!


	12. Abe & Shino'oka:Ai Can Freakin' Talk

Her glances were swift. But his acknowledgment of her glances was swifter. And each time the cute manager of Nishiura glanced at Abe, Ai the dog would perk up his ears.

"You are being so obvious right now…" a voice said to Chiyo.

"Uhh…What? No." she responded hesitantly.

"Uhh…_yeah_! I'm surprised he hasn't even figured out your widdle cwush."

At the end of the comment, Shino'oka had finally stopped glancing to Abe. But it wasn't because she knew she should stop. It was because she realized Momoe's stupid dog was talking to her.

"Oh my god! You can talk! What the hell?" she said, shrieking.

"No, duhhhh! Oh my gosh. I can't believe you just noticed!" Ai said, scratching some fleas off his back. "Hey, hey. Know what? You should _talk_ to him!"

"N-No. I keep my mind focused on being the equipment manager and that's all!"

"C'mon. I know you wanna' be considerate and keep things on the field not awkward, but really! You're a high school girl. Go have fun! Go get Abe! In matters of fact, go jump him! He'll like it! And hell shall rain over his soul if he doesn't!"

"Ai, dammit! The hell is wrong with you? My feelings aren't even that strong. I can contain them!" she said, lyingggg.

"Hey! Hey! Whoooo had some sort of awkward mental break down in chapter 59, thinking about a boy? Hmm?" Ai said, mocking Shino'oka.

"Hey…that wasn't a mental breakdown…it was…a breakdown…shut up…Girls are emotional. You shouldn't tease them." She said, eyeing Abe as he was practicing batting.

"I noticed you haven't been eating as much lately…and you've been a little sleepier."

"Huh? I'm just on a little diet. I ate too much over the weekend so…"

"You're fit. The hell's wrong wit you?"

"Mmmm…I'm hungry. But who cares…and if you think I'm trying to lose weight for a boy, you're wrong. G-Get off my back…please?"

"The day…is hotttt. And so are all the boys when they strip off their uniforms at the end of the day. They'll be half naked, using the water fountain to cool off their heads. Whaddya' say you lend an extra towel to one of them?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse."

"Coward."

Then came the end of practice and the last boy cooling himself off by the waters was the really hot catcher, Takaya Abe. By miracle, the two were alone at the end of the day and Shino'oka was waiting for Abe to be done; towel ready for him in her arms. She decided to follow through with Ai's plan.

She was impatient but she wasn't too nervous. She was totally distracted by her crush's figure as he bent down to splash water on his face. She watched the water fall down his neck and his bare back. She stared endlessly at his long torso and toned arms. Then, her eyes wandered further down to his unbuckled belt. But his pants were up high enough, appropriately. Though, her hands began to grip hard on the towel, as she tried to gain a perverted vision of the catcher without everything but an underwear.

She always loved his strong attitude; the way it was him leading the game play during defense. But this afternoon, she found more reasons to obsess over him. She couldn't help but feel her hot attraction for him. She wanted him so bad.

"Ohhhhhhhh….fudge." she whispered in desire.

"Huh? You said something?" he turned to her.

"Um. No, it's nothing. Uh…here."

"Oh, thanks." He said, taking the towel from her.

"Abe, are you feeling better?"

"Uh…yeah. Is something wrong?" He asked, drying of his hair. "Oh. Yeah, Mihashi's going to a counselor now to discuss his…stuff. I'm sure he'll get better later on."

"I meant you."

"I'm fine too."

"Kay…"

'Omigod. I can't do this,' Chiyo held her breath as she mentally panicked. 'I don't know what to say. There's nothing else to talk about. Mmm…I don't feel so good.'

"I'm all dry now. Uhh…where do I put this towel?" Abe questioned, eyeing the tired manager.

'I wanna' collapse…'

"Shino'oka?"

'I wanna' sleep…'

"Hey! Is something wrong?" the catcher asked in concern.

But she couldn't answer. Before she knew it, she fell into Abe's arms and rested her chin over his bare shoulder. His arms had caught her, letting go of the towel, as he tried to manage with all of her weight leaning on him.

"Shino'oka! What the hell? Are you alright?" he cried in dismay, gripping tighter to her, slightly trying to shake her awake.

"Dudeeeee…take her to the dugout!" Ai called out, walking to the two. "The dugoutttt! While she's out, get your _freak_ onnnn!"

"Oh, fudge! You can talk!" Abe exclaimed.

"Yeah? And you can walk! Take her to a bench and wake her up!" Ai said, giving advice.

So that's what Abe did. He worked his way into carrying the fainted girl into the dugout. As they were walking to a bench, he couldn't help but notice how light she was. He laid her back on the bench and slipped a clean, folded towel beneath her tied pigtails.

"You should probably take out her hair ties off her pigtails." Ai said. "Did you know tightly tied hair could hurt the roots of your hair and cause head injury?" the pup said, mischievously.

"Um…it could? I never heard of that." Abe reacted said, dumbfounded.

"You haven't heard about it because you're a _boy_! Duh." Ai said, manipulatively.

But right at the moment, his hand had reached out to touch her hair, Chiyo's eyes slowly opened only to see a half-naked boy touching her hair, hand brushed on her left cheek.

"Uhh…" they said in unison.

Then at the awkwardness of the moment, Nishihiro walked in the dugout stating he forgot his water bottle when suddenly he took in the surprising image of Abe looking like he's caressing a tired Shino'oka….and wet himself…again.

The manager looked up into the catcher's eyes and she felt like was going to blow up into a million pieces.

And that's what she did…She exploded…

Hahaha, jk. No, she didn't. Well her brain did…like in an animated crappy kind of way but her body was a whole and her body was totally heated too, as Abe's hand was still near her face.

She then clenched her fist and sat up from the bench and took Abe's hand. She held it tight with both of her hands, trying to transfer warmth into his, ready to finally confess. Though what made her feel even more nervous was that it turned out his one hand was warmer than both of her small ones.

She gulped.

"You're awake." He said, as he looked down at their hands and back at her face which came closer to his.

"Abe."

"You just collapsed. Are you okay?"

She was gonna' say yes to not make him worry. But she couldn't lie. She didn't want to. At least not to Abe.

"No. I'm not okay." She began to blurt out. "I…I…"

'I'm so stupid.' She thought to herself. 'What am I doing. I'm embarrassing myself. What did I think? That I'd confess and he'd ask me out and everything's all 'whoo-hoo?' Of course not…'

She released his hand and placed her own on her lap. Tears began to gather up in her eyes and crash onto her gray skirt. And Nishihiro just stood there, drenched in pee, but holding in his breath as he waited for the two to get somewhere. And with total astonishment, he gasped as he saw Abe pull Shino'oka close to him.

'If I just stare her down, it would make her even more uncomfortable, right?' Abe thought to himself.

"Oh dayuummm!" Ai barked out to the couple.

And that was it. The end of the day.

If you really wanna' hear about it, Shino'oka ended up confessing to Abe in the most pitiful way. She cried, and that's something every girl wouldn't do while confessing but Chiyo had to say something at the moment, she buried herself into Abe's chest.

The stupid boy wasn't even trying to turn her on, but he had forgotten he just hugged her against his half-naked body and she was totallyyyy turned on. *cough* I know I would *cough* Plus, the scene would of looked creepy but Nishihiro thought it was utterly cute. But he also thought of it as scary. I mean, _Abe?_ Comforting a _girl?_ Or just _comforting_ in general? Nishihiro was so scared, after he peed; he also crapped himself…again.

And yes, it showed.

Abe had never really thought of Shino'oka as a love interest. But at the confession, he had briefly in a second, flashbacked to all the help she's done for him and Mihashi in chapter 59…or something. She was a sweet girl, obviously.

And guess what? Shino'oka's confession was so pitiful, she even apologized. But what was pretty cute was that after the flashback of 59, Abe had responded with a question, well not a question, but a statement of, 'Then we should hang out some more.' And yes, take as one of those date questions. They went on a date…somewhere out there and they really connected through convos about baseball and other teams they wanna' face.

But they were a silent couple. They didn't hide their relationship or anything. It just so happen to be that they'd be seen talking as if they were friends during downtime in practice and that's all.

Oh and one more thing I'd like to let you know. Nishihiro just happened to spot them in their date…somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and…well he pizzed and shizzed his undies again and yes, it showed! And everyone in public saw it.

One even took a video and posted it on YouTube and it became more popular than Rebecca Black's Friday video…

Dear Reader, I stated I wasn't a fan of Takaya and Chiyo but writing this gooey crap made me fall for the two T/T Omigod, I suck. But yeah. They're together now. How cute. I wonder what's next.


	13. Diary Page 7:Ruri Assures Happiness

Dear Diary,

I know I'm not perfect. But I guess that's my excuse. I know what I did was twisted. But it's a good thing Shuugo was nothing more than a child-hood friend to begin with. If he was just another boy, then it'd be evil of me. It's not like he really got hurt, right? He was just trying to help me after being crazy. He always did understand my boy problems growing up. I'd get too attached and cry over a one-week relationship.

But Sakaeguchi was a one day relationship, wasn't it? But I've seen him before so it feels like he's been in my life for a long time. I'd just watch him from the stands like a fan watching the really hot guitarist in a concert show. I'm that fan. That really annoying, squealing fan; a fan with a wide variety of appreciations towards the people playing but only able to keep their mind occupied at one at a time.

It's Ruri Mihashi again and I just love writing to you, Diary. It makes me feel saner. Kanou makes me feel saner… but what are friends for, right? I think right now you two are my only friends. I think I'm like a character from a TV show. I'm that character with two friends I can vent to and then there's that one prince who'll carry me away…well I mean, there's that love interest and he's Sakaeguchi…in case you're confused…

But he's not a sweet prince. He's a teasing one I'd say. What a bastard for him to ditch me for that freaky chick at the dentist. I mean she's hot and all but really! I was here first. Guys can be dumb. But to be honest, maybe because of that fact, I as a girl should be dumber.

I'm not gonna' fool myself here. I know I shouldn't give Sakaeguchi another chance. But it's not a lie that I still have feelings for him. So I'm gonna' let my dumbness slide for once and grab my chance with him.

Because when Kanou and I had that encounter with Sakaeguchi; you know what he did, Diary? His eyes looked bloodshot and teary but his face was still cute. That short that made him look more round-faced and young…looked straight at me and said he was sorry. Whether it was real or not…tears don't lie. So when he took my hand and held them to his chest, I couldn't back down. So I stepped closer so our foreheads were touching. I felt like a princess, accepting a marriage without words.

And at the corner of my eye, I saw Kanou and I winked at him to assure that I gained back happiness completely. But he didn't wink back at me. He gave me a half-crooked smile, placed his hands in his pockets, turned around, and walked the other way…

Diary, I'm sorry for occupying his time too much. I haven't seen him in a week now so I assumed he went back to practicing even harder for Mihoshi. I've been relying on him so much; I ate up his practice time. Well it's all good now. I'm glad.

Everything is always alright in the end. And if it's not alright…then, it's not the end.

Love, Princess Ruri ~*~*~*


	14. Suyama & Ogawa:Their Diner Shakes

She walked the long staircase and that was the easy part of it all. But when she reached the final step, it was hard because in front of her would be the door to the roof of the school and that's where Ogawa's secret love note told her where to go. And yes, she was there as I speak. And what she did was she opened the door and _when_ she did…

"You!" the tall boy said, as he reached out to grab her cold, shaking hand. "I wanna' hold your cold, cold, cold, cold hand!"

"Ah-"Ogawa was in shock. She couldn't say anything.

"Uh…I'm from Nishiura? The baseball team you cheer for? Um…y-you don't know who I am, huh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so weird. I was just nervous and had to let it out. I'm so glad you showed up." He said nervously.

"You're…that guy…with that nose?" she said in stupidity. "Oki?"

"No…It's Suyama…the other guy…with that _nose_." He said awkwardly.

"Y-y-you wrote the love letter? But why would you like me? I mean I think you're hot enough and all but, huh? _Me_?" she said in terror.

"I-I read your diary page! It was open. And I know you're minor and all but I wanted to read a girl's page for a change, not out of perversion or anything! I was just curious and…and I think you're cute so there. I'd like to hold your…cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold hand!"

Suyama then gasped for air and looked down at the tiled floor full or cracks, still grasping onto the teenage girl's hand which was no longer cold.

"Will you go out with me?" the boy asked.

And then the girl said, "Yes. I do…I mean I _wil_l go out with you…heh."

And so BOOM. They were fricken' together and all and that was the easiest brought together couple of Nishiura.

"So…what do we do now?" said big-nose.

"Uh…I don't know…" said beady-eyes.

"I mean like…school's done and…we're minor characters. I don't think anybody cares about us. I bet you Ooky Booky Furikabooky fans would rather pay ten dollars to see Abe and Mihashi dancing in sombreros rather than us. We really can't do anything crazy entertaining to keep the reader reading, you know?"

"Ah…I know you're a minor character and all, but I don't think people _wouldn't_ wanna' see you in a funny sombrero. I-I'm sure people would laugh out loud with you doing something goofy. And I know you have fans. I'm sure ever since after chapter 60, girls have been loving you for being…not perverted and all…I read it…Aaand I think…you're a really sweet guy."

He blushed at this.

"And you're a sweet girl." He said, hand behind his head.

"Let's go on a date _right now_!" she demanded, pompoms automatically forming into her palms as she shook them above her head.

"Right!"

So, Nishiura's newest het couple went on a date at…that diner where Kanou and Ruri were at and by some magical chance, they bumped into Tajima and Tomoi and their first date became a double date.

As Suyama was trying to read the menu, Ogawa was pissed by the kissy noises he heard right in front of him. Tajima and Tomoi were sucking faces and exchanging spits right in front of them.

*mwah mwah mwah* she heard.

"You guys…can you cool it down a bit?" Ogawa asked in politeness.

Tomoi then turned away from Tajima and eyed anger from Ogawa's impatient stare. She then smirked and pulled Tajima into another kiss, but more passionate.

"_Excuse me_, Tomoi!" the other cheer chick said. "I thought I said to 'cool it.' That's disgusting and everyone around us is watching us!"

"Well _I'm_ sorry if you're all new to this relationship stuff, but I have every right to keep sticking close to my _boyfriend_." Tomoi replied with attitude. "_I_ think it's _disgusting_ that you write about your desperation for a boyfriend. It's nice that your open diary page easily fished in Su-big-nose for you, but really_, you're_ the shameful one here. The Oofuri CRACK Diary is open for the public to make readers laugh, not to feel _bad_ for you."

"The Diary is opened for my honest feelings! _Shut up_!"

"_You_ shut up. You started it."

"And, I'm also ending it!"

Ogawa then scurried out of her seat, stole a milkshake from one of the waitresses and dumped it all over Tomoi.

At the feeling of chocolate syrup and ice cream fall down the blondie's face, the diner broke in violence. Tomoi took a pie from a random table and pushed it into Ogawa's face. As for the next action, Ogawa responded by grabbing a pancake stack and smacking it across face. _Then_, Tomoi decided to take syrup and pour it all over Ogawa.

"You, B!#$%!" Ogawa called out. "The stickiness will ruin my hair all thanks to you!"

At the roar of her sentence, she clenched her fist a punched Tomoi deep in the eye and the diner's customers came to their final gasp. But this time it was in utter disappointment as they all glared at Ogawa. So what happened next was, Tajima came to Tomoi's aid as Suyama apologized to everyone at the diner and scurried Ogawa out of there.

"You…have a temper." Suyama said.

"I'm not…jealous. I was just, I don't know." Ogawa said innocently. "I know I'm not the victim. But I don't like how Tomoi is anymore. So not primp or proper no more.

"Well, you can't expect your friends to always remain the same for you, you know?" He said.

"Yeah…"

Dear Reader, I don't think I did so hot in this chapter but I really wasn't that heated up for Suyama and Ogawa. I mean I wanted to add more het with Ogawa. But I really had no better ideas since I'm more focused on the development of Abe and Shino'oka, probably. But anyways, yeah. The end. Thanks for reading. And try _reviewing_ more, if you haven't already _because reviews really push me to rush my work_!


	15. Diary Page 8:Tomoi Desires More

Dear Diary,

Ayano Tomoi here. That fight from last chapter? Don't worry about it. I'm not worried about it. What I'm worried about is whether Tajima's ready or not. I've been ready and I hate it when guys can't keep up with me. Well, Taji's actually my first guy but still. You'd expect more from the number one of the team, right?

Anyways, I want you to cool your heads for Ogawa is still my bestie. I bet she's going through some phase of jealousy that I can be adventurous with Tajima and she can't break out beginner awkwardness with Suyama. You think the girl with potions wouldn't be so unconfident. I took a bunch of potions from her from my last visit from her house. I use it every time Tajima and I are out and there are no gross side effects. These babies can really sell. But to be honest, I want them all to myself. I've never felt happier before as if I'm never new to anything.

By the way, my bio: I like dancing like Ogawa. I'm in the cheer club and the difference is, she prefers break dancing which is kind of cool but I prefer jazz. Umm…I have a sempai, Ochi, that glasses chick from the second season. She's a bit of a snooty, b!#$% character though. She's really pretty though and I don't know why I was squealing so much in her appearance in the season, the skank.

Yeah…the end. Sorry if I'm not that funny to you but really. What can you expect when things are heating? We're now in the middle of the story, I _think_. Hopefully, The Pretty Libra finished all this before the school year starts for her. She _seriously_ needs to boost her GPA… I mean when you're becoming a junior it's fricken serious...like in America and all. My guess is that the story would last for another 16 more chapters or more or less according to the outline. Hopefully people actually review more or this story'll end with suckish endings.

Love, the smexy, blondie cheer chick! Mwah~


	16. Kanou & Mihashi: Lonely Ace

He sat there, knees brought close to his chest as he sat in the corner of the bedroom. Door locked, windows closed, you could tell he wanted to be alone. And every time the birds chirped loudly, by coincidence, Shuugo Kanou would sob a little louder as well.

"F#$ing Ruri!" He cried out. "The hell is wrong with b!#%es these freaking days." He took his face away from his arms and stared into the ceiling. Nose dripping…eyes tearing; it was obvious he was in pain. But before he could wipe away the wetness from his face, he was startled by the sudden knock on the door.

"WHAT THE F#$, DO YOU WANT?" he yelled, intending for the world to hear.

"U-um…Sh-Shuugo?" a weak voice answered. "Y-You're…in my room."

"Uh…Ren…Sorry, I forgot this wasn't my house. I just wanted to run to the nearest house, I guess." He gulped. "You…can open the door. I unlocked it."

Kanou, with a dry face, body-slammed himself on Mihashi's bed and turned to face the closet instead of the door. When Mihashi entered, it was silent for a few moments.

"You can stay here if you want, Kanou." Said the boy.

"Mihashi…h-how are things with you?" Shuu-chan asked, trying to hide his sadness.

"Mmm…"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"I'm tired…of everybody."

"Yeah? Me too. What's your problem?" Kanou asked with a stern voice.

"After Abe…misunderstood me, Shiga-sensei called my parents…I'm in counseling now."

"What? Why?"

At Mihashi's first pitiful whimper, Kanou finally sat up like a man and decided to offer an ear.

"I'm not gay or anything…not that there's wrong with being it. But they think it's not healthy for me to not consider Tumblr as masturbation." He said, fearful of Kanou's reaction.

"Aw…Ren. They're stupid. They're all stupid. And so is…yeah." Kanou then rested himself, horizontally on the bed again as he tried to hide the coming tears.

"Shuu-chan…I saw what happened with you and Ruri and Sakaeguchi. And after you were out of their sight, you ran away to my house. I was wondering if you're all right."

Kanou signed at this.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"…We are…_lonely aces_, aren't we?" he stated, eyes fixated on Mihashi's ceiling of blank nothingness.

"Y-You said it! You said it! Haha! Y-You said it!" Mihashi said bursting in a faint laughter.

"Huh? Huh? What're you _talking_ about, Ren? You're scaring me!"

"You said the title of the chapter! Just like in family guy, there was that episode with that clip where Peter laughs when the character from the movie says the—"

"I know, Ren. I know."

Then there was awkward silence after Ren's joke. And the best part was, Kanou began to burst in laughter.

"Ahahaha! Seriously, man? You _watch_ that show?"

"It's funny!"

"Ahahaha!" they laughed in cheerful unison.

"Okay, Ren! How about we go out to eat? _My_ treat!"

"S-Sure!" he replied happily.

So the two pitchers walked out of the house and went on a lovely stroll to a nearby Ramen shop. When they got there, they saw Naruto, the stupid orange fox ninja and got his autograph.

Then when they were walking to a nearby amusement park, they saw a live-action show going on with the Sailor Moon scouts and they saw how hot they were that they decided to sit with the crowd of little girls.

"Whoa! Ren! Haha! Check them out! They look gorgeous!" Kanou said, trying to peep underneath one of the girls' skirts in their front row seats.

'Kanou…is having fun.' Mihashi thought to himself. 'I wonder if the Sailor scouts will make him get over Ruri. He's usually not perverted. But these girls are working for him…'

When the show was over, Mihashi told Kanou he was going to the bathroom, he secretly ran backstage to the Sailor scouts on break and tried to find the hottest chick.

'Um…maybe Sailor Venus? Um…oh…Sailor Mars is really pretty! I bet she looks great in nurse cospla—, no! I wanna' find a girl for Shuu-chan.'

The weak boy then approached Sailor Mars shyly and looked up to her tall figure. Sweating bullets, he finally called out her name.

'Uh…Sailor Mars! I have a favor to ask you! And…I-I got money…please?'

Then back to Kanou who was buying cotton candy somewhere for him and Ren, a gorgeous figure suddenly approached him.

"Excuse me, but…are you the ace pitcher of Mihoshi?" asked the girl in a red skirt and long black, shining hair.

"Uh…y-yeah. Hi, really hot female who played as Sailor Mar— I mean…miss." Shuugo said, adorably blushing. "That's me!"

"I've seen you in your games because I have a little sister who goes to Mihoshi! Let's hang out!"

The girl then seductively took a piece of his cotton candy and stuffed it slowly into her perfect mouth of rouge color. Marbles of sweat began to trace down Kanou's neck as he saw hotness. 'Pffff….uhhh….ehhh…duhhh…' he thought to himself.

As Mihashi exited the bathroom, he quickly headed behind a lamp post to hide himself from Kanou when suddenly; he saw Abe and Shino'oka walking by together.

'A-Abe?' Ren thought to himself in disbelief.

The girl who was playing as Sailor Mars could act more seductive then Mihashi thought. Ren really picked _her_ out. Because right at that moment, she took Kanou's hand and brought it close to her bare thigh. Yes, bare, because the fricken creators of Sailor Moon decided to shorten their skirts.

Then, Kanou glanced at Mihashi from afar and how tears rolled down his cheeks as he eyed Abe from a distance. Kanou then ignored the sailor chick and walked away from her.

"Ren!" Kanou ran to the boy when suddenly, Sailor Mars took Shuugo by the hand and pulled him hard.

Unexpectingly, Kanou was so mad, wanting to comfort Ren, he snagged his hand away from the dark-haired beauty's grip and bashed his white knuckled into her stomach, causing her to crouch to the ground.

"Oops." He said, eyes twitching. "Um…HERE'S SOME COTTON CANDY!" he yelled, dropping it on her and rushing back to Nishiura's pitcher.

"Mihashi!"

"Kanou!"

"Mi-hash-iiii!"

"Kaaaanouuu!"

"Ren!"

"Shuugo!"

"Ren-ren!"

"Um…don't call me 'Ren-ren.'

"Oh…sorry…Are you okay? I saw—"

"Shuugo! I'm fine! I was just…hiding from you and Sailor Mars. How'd it go?

"How'd it? Whaddya mean?"

"Oh…didn't she flirt with you?"

"How'd you know that, dude?"

"Um…I was going to pay her to make your…d-day." He said, cutely.

"Aw. Ren! Why? Don't waste your money!"

"It's not a waste! I…This is _your_ day, Shuu. I'm…always crying…it's just what Asa Higuchi made my lousy character to be. Hehe…"

"Ren, you're not a lou-"

"Excuse me?" A voice female voice said, cutting in.

"Don't cut in!" Kanou yelled out, punching Sailor Mar's in the face. "Oh…Sh-beeeeep."

"Kanou?"

"Yeah?"

"L-Let's…go home."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Kanou?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the readers might hate you…"

"Aw, c'mon, Ren!"

"You hit a girl!"

"Actually, I hit her twice."

"Aw, Shuuuuugooo."

"It was by accident! I was angry! I'm not an abuser. I love people. Just seems that they don't love me…"

Then, a picture of the prettyfull Ruri came to his mind and he sighed in disappointment.

"I love you, Shuu-chan." Mihashi said.

*Silence*

"Like…a brother." He continued.

"Ahahaha" they laughed in unison again.

The two then had a sleepover at Ren's place and to end the day, they burnt Abe and Ruri's pictures, ate ice cream, and looked into Seventeen Magazine's advice column for dating.

"Um…Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"This magazine?"

"…"

"Yeah, it's for _chicks_. Are we chicks?"

"Um…no."

"Yeah…let's go to sleep now.

"G'night Shuu-chan."

"Night, man. And…thanks again."

"Uh-huh!"

Dear reader, these guys are cute. I'm not even a big fan of yaoi and I think these two are cuter than Abe and Mihashi. But when it comes to couple talk, no, I'm not saying I'm shipping or shipped these two. I'm just saying they're a good buddy pair. Respect is totally mutual here. ^_^ Thanks for reading again! Please show it to your other Oofuri friends! 'Cause I certainly don't have any. -_- The End, for now.


End file.
